Pandora
Pandora (パンドラ; Pandora) '''is an organization created by the Four Great Dukedoms (with Jack Vessalius as the main creator) and then expanded to include many more people all across the country. Their goal is to obtain the intention of the abyss, to manage illegal contractors, monitor chain outbreaks, unravel the mysteries surrounding the Abyss and the Intention of the Abyss, and also to stop the Baskervilles from ressurecting Glen Baskerville, which would lead to another disaster across the country, putting the world in chaos once again. Naturally, the organization hides its true purposes from the civilians. Pandora was previously the Baskervilles' opposition until Rufus Barma informed Pandora and the Baskervilles of the truth behind the Tragedy of Sablier. Pandora had been in chaos because of the impending disaster when the Chains of Reveil were cut, and there were no Dukes to be found (Bernard was dead, Sheryl was in critical condition, Oscar was elsewhere and Rufus was with the Baskervilles). This made it simple for the Baskervilles to come in and take over Pandora. Presently, Rufus is explaining to the members of Pandora what really happened at the Tragedy of Sablier in order to calm everyone down. Symbol As a high-class and 'secret' organization, Pandora has own symbol. This picture is depicted an official symbol of Pandora. Official symbol of Pandora is a cross-shaped with diamond shape in the fourth-side edges, which framed by an-arches ship. The cross also 'stacked' by a 'X'-patt Tydytfk.png|Pandora's badge member as shown in manga Cover 11.jpg|Pandora's badge member and Reim Pandora's uniform ern, with the edges form like a goat head along with it horn. In the center of this symbol, there is a square blue diamond-shaped. This symbol also same with the form of badge that the members used. The first Pandora's member who shown Pandora's badge member is Break, and it's little different with the main symbol; because the diamond colour in Pandora's badge member looks more purple. Aside the badge which members had and used, in formal meeting, the members also using a formal Pandora's uniform. Abilities and Equipment As an unusual research organization who dealing with another dimension (Abyss) and something associates with that (Baskerville Clan and Chains), Pandora had some special equipment. Pandora's member also equip themselves with formed a Legal Contract with Chains, and skilled with gun or any kind of weapon. Some of member is also could perform certain magic (especially Break). So far in the series, the members who shown to had own equipment besides gun such as : *Xerxes Break, with his spyglassess to observe an object from distance and a sword disguised as a cane. *Rufus Barma, with his metal fan; Barma Key to the Abyss and Barma Door to the Abyss. *Sheryl Rainsworth, with her fan; Rainsworth Key to the Abyss and Rainsworth Door to the Abyss. *Oscar Vessalius, with his gun; Vessalius Key to the Abyss and Vessalius Door to the Abyss. *Bernard Nightray, with Nightray Door to the Abyss. His Nightray's Key is inherit to his youngest son, Elliot Nightray. *Oz and Alice, in their B-Rabbit form, with the scythe. Buildings Pandora's headquarters building is a large office with dark pastel green and light-platinum gray colour exterior. Aside the building, there is a garden; and particularly, a black-roses garden. There is also available so many rooms. And especially, archive room which Pandora saved a lot of important information about Abyss; Baskerville Clan; Tragedy of Sablier; etc which associated with it. Gallery Anime Pandora'sofficebuildinginafternoon.png|Pandora's headquarters main exterior Padr-satu sisi lain gedung.png|Exterior of another side of Pandora's headquarters building with balcony Pandora'sofficebuildinginthenight.png|Pandora's headquarters at the night Ep25 - ruang informasi.png|An archive room in Pandora (anime only) Padr-desainloronglainnya.png|An example of interior in Pandora's headquarters hallway. Pandora's headquarters hallway usually decorated with many golden-framed paints Oscar-vince-dormouse-reim.png|Reim, Vincent, Oscar and Dormouse in a room of Pandora's headquarters Oscar-vince-reim04.png|Reim, Oscar and Vincent in a room of Pandora's headquarters Reim-oscar-vince01.png|Usually a room in Pandora's headquarters had book-shelf with the books (look behind Oscar), chairs or couches and table Pg-Pandora's garden in the morning mist.png|A black roses garden at one side of Pandora's headquarters, in the morning mist Pandora'sgardeninthenight1.png|Break with Pandora's unform in Pandora's black roses garden at the night Pg-blackroses in Pandora's garden.png|Break with Vincent in Pandora's black roses garden Breakfoundsigns.png|Another room in Pandora's headquarters, with more simple design Reimconsider.png|Sometimes a Pandora's headquarters room also decorated with paints as hallway (looks behind Reim) Unconsciousgilreim&break.png|Unconscious Gil, Reim and Break in a room at Pandora's headquarters Pandoraozalicebrabbit.png|Oz and Alice the B-Rabbit in Pandora's headquarters meeting room Manga Chap42.jpg|Another view of Pandora's headquarters meeting room Members Dukes ;Current *Duchess Sheryl Rainsworth' - Chain: Owl *'Duke Rufus Barma' - Chain: Dodo (Contract presently reforming). ;Former *'Duke Raymond Nightray' - No Chain, failed to form Contract with Raven (Presumably died of old age). *'Duke Bernard Nightray' - No Chain, failed to form Contract with Raven (Assassinated by Vincent Nightray). *'Duchess Bernice Nightray' - No Chain, failed to form Contract with Raven (Assassinated by[[Owl|' , Sharon Rainsworth, Oscar Vessalius and Reim Lunettes.]]]] Elliot Nightray). *Duke Arthur Barma' - Previous Chain: Dodo (Died of high fever). *'Rufus Barma's Grandfather''' - Previous Chain: Dodo (Implied to have been murdered by Kevin Legnard). *'Duke Oscar Vessalius' - No Chain, unfit to form Contract with any Chain (Assassinated by Xai Vessalius). *'Duchess Sara Vessalius' - No Chain (Died during child birth). Other Members ;Current *Oz the B-Rabbit - Chain: Alice *Gilbert Nightray - Chain: Raven *Sharon Rainsworth - Chain: Equus *Xerxes Break - Chain: Mad Hatter *Reim Lunettes - Chain: March Hare *"The General" - Chain: Snap-Dragon-Fly *Unknown Pandora Member - Chain: Rocking-Horse-Fly *Headmaster of Lutwidge - No known Chain ;Former *Grüner- No known Chain, killed by Vincent Nightray and Demios. *Vincent Nightray - Chain: Demios, Dormouse, joined the Baskervilles. *Echo/Noise - Chain: Duldum, is one of the Baskervilles *Xai Vessalius - Chain: Gryphon, joined the Baskervilles *Rechelle Cecile - No known Chain, death by an accident *Shelly Rainsworth - No known Chain, deceased Gallery pandora'sbadgeanime.png|Pandora's badge member as shown in anime Seseorangdibawahranjangep23.png|An unknown Pandora's member under Oz's bed in episode 23 Padr-2anggotalainnya.png|Another potrait of Pandora members, beside Reim & Oscar Pandoraozalicebrabbit.png|Pandora's confused with Oz & Alice the B-Rabbit arrival in their meeting room Pandorathegeneralozalice.png|The General lead some Pandora's member Padr-sangjenderaldansejumlahanggota.png|The General with some Pandora's member Padr-mengepungozalice.png|Pandora's member pointing guns Oz & Alice in her B-Rabbit form Padr-pengejaran.png|Pandora's member chasing Alice & Oz Padr-kacauep16.png|Chaos in Pandora Padr-terpojok.png|Alice & Oz cornered by Pandora Padr-padabingungjuga.png|.. and Pandora confused too with Alice Kicksthegeneral.png|Jack-inside-Oz kicks The General from the stair... Padr-sangjenderaljatuhkelantai.png|.. and so, The General fallen on the floor Ep16-jack-inside-oz with pandora.png|Jack-inside-Oz start to talks with Pandora Padr-reimdanduaanggotalainnya.png|Reim and another Pandora's member ready to listen what Jack's will say to them Ep16-jack bicara pada pandora.png|Jack-inside-Oz talks to Pandora with calm Thegeneral-reim-alice-gil.png|The General, Reim, Alice & Gil confused with Jack's word about Tragedy of Sablier Surprisedgil&reim.png|Unbelievable Gil & Reim with Glen's true exist Surprisedalice&thegeneral.png|Unbelievable Alice & The General with Glen's true exist Reimthegeneral&pandora.png|The General little fear with Jack-inside-Oz Ep16- jack bicara pada pandora 2.png|Jack-inside-Oz starts to talking about Oz exists to Pandora Reimheardjacksword.png|Reim and another Pandora believe with Jack Padr-sangjenderaldanduanggota.png|The General starts to believe with Jack Padr-hormat pada jack & oz.png|All of Pandora's member gave a regard to Jack-inside-Oz Trivia *Pandora names comes from a Greek Mythology for Pandora's Box, and also refers to the woman in that mythology who unwittingly released evil into the world. *Pandora's organization structure, formation and membership is somewhat like Crimson Shell organization in Jun Mochizuki's former series; Crimson Shell. **Notable Crimson Shell's members also shares many similarities with Pandora's members, such as: ***Baines, a corporate executive of Crimson Shell, share resemblances of appearances with Reim. ***Gerhardt Bathler, another executive of Crimson Shell, share resemblances of appearances with The General. ***Xeno bears resemblances with Gilbert. ***Melissa bears resemblances with Sharon Rainsworth. Navigation Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Organizations Category:Terms